Hetalian Lemonade (Hetalia Lemons smuts)
by KrystalRaccoon2002
Summary: HELLO FELLOW HETALIANS! WANT SOME LEMONADE? This story has Hetalia lemons of popular ships and OTP. From UsUk to the beyond. I take request so don't be afraid to ask for one. (I won't do reader inserts) So sit down and relax with some lemonade and read these juicy lemons as they go to fluff to down right dirty!
1. Chapter 1

WOW OK I HAVE AN EXPLANATION! OK? HERE I GO!

So my friend dared me to write a Lemon fanfic. We are having a competition. My fic has to be a MINUMUM of 15 chapters. She already has Lemon examples on hers so….. rip.

SO BASICALLY ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE LEMONS OK! This is R18 don't read unless you are ready for gay yaoi. This is of course Hetalia. Hey, what kind of account do u think I run here.

BUT! I would like suggestions lmao. Comment/ Review and put a ship you want a lemon of and I will write it.

MY list so far:

Rochu (Russia x China)

Ameripan (America x Japan)

Gerita (Germany x Italy)

FrUk (France x England)

UsUk (America x England)

DenNor (Denmark x Norway)

SuFin (Sweden x Finland)

HongIce (Hong Kong x Iceland)

These won't go I any order. Just whatever I feel like writing at the moment. So yeah have fun reading these. I hope u cry 3


	2. (RoChu) The Garden

THE GARDEN

China hummed as he walked down the stone path. Russia told him to get some fresh air for a while. When China asked to come along all he responded with was "Oh! Sorry Yao Yao maybe later." China let out a sigh as he continued to walk through his garden. He stopped by the coy pond and sat down by the water's edge. He ran his hand through the water as fish tensely swam towards him. He smiled as one brushed against his fingers. He loved his garden. He always liked to walk through it. No care in the world, just peace and quiet to keep him company. Then Russia came around and since then, they enjoyed walks together. China removed his hand from the water and stood up. He looked around for a bit before walking towards a fenced part of the garden. He brushed his fingers against the cold metal of the dragon designed door before gently unclipping the latch. He opened it and walked into his special part of his garden. Russia was here with him before. China let out a sigh as he sat on the small gold colored bench.

He smiled as he reached up and touched on of the many flower filled vines that hung above it. He gave a hum as he retracted his hand and rested his head on it. He started to think back to when he first brought Russia here. Almost 4 years ago.

 _China tenderly unhooked the latch that locked the door. Russia looked at the door confused. "Uh. Yao where are you taking me?" China just opened the door to let him in. Russia blinked before he walked in and let out a little 'ah'. He saw a little lush garden. It was obvious that this was taken care of more than the rest of the Chinese man's garden. Yao just blushed and closed the door behind him_. _Russia looked_ _back at the smaller man. He gave him a confused look. "This place is really pretty Yao. But why did Yao Yao let me see this place." Yao just stood there flustered and said nothing. Yao looked up to see Russia already sitting on the golden colored bench and looking around the entirety of the garden._

 _Finally Yao walked over to the bench and sat down next to Russia. Russia sighed happily as he sat in silence. He looked up and saw vines filled with pretty pink flowers hanging a short length above them. He reached up and touched one gently. He then plucked it tenderly so the petals wouldn't get damaged. He examined it in his hand. He smiled as he looked at Yao. "Hey, Yao you still haven't told me." Yao looked up at him. "Told you what, Aru?" Yao said in a slightly annoyed tone. Russia giggled and leaned over slightly. He placed the flower delicately in Yao's hair and brushed his hair back from his face. "You haven't told me why you let me in your special place." Yao blushed as he quickly looked away from the Russian man. Russia smiled. "Aww is Yao Yao blushing?" Yao scooted as best as he could away from Russia. "NO I AM NOT ARU!" He hissed back. Russia just giggled. "Yao Yao looks so cute when he's made." Yao sighed angrily. He leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes._

 _Russia looked at Yao for a while. Why wasn't he yelling at him to get out already? Russia couldn't help but think he made the poor man reach his limit. He reached over and gingerly poked his arm. Yao cracked open one chocolate brown eye and looked at Russia. "Yes Ivan, aru?" Ivan just retracted his hand. He stared at Yao for a minute before moving closer to him. He leaned close to him and whispered. "I still want to know. Why did you let me in your special place?" Yao leaned back as far as he could and blushed. He averted his eyes and sighed. "I brought you here because this is my special place. Everything special to me comes here. My brothers have come here only once. This place means so much to me, aru. I love it here. Peace and quiet can do well for an old soul like me, aru. But, I brought you here because you're special to me, aru. Everything special comes here. So I thought 'why not you' aru?" Ivan blinked at Yao. He moved away and sat back in his original spot. He looked out at the small place around him. He watched the birds peak the ground for a while before looking back at Yao. He saw Yao looking at the darkening sky in silence. He leaned over and poked Yao lightly. Yao looked at him in silence. He looked at him and gave a small hopeful smile. "How special am I to you?" Yao looked over to him. "You're very special, aru…" Ivan blinked in surprise and fidgets a little._

 _He gave a small sad smile. "You're special to me too, Yao Yao. More then you'll ever know." Yao felt his face get hotter. He looked down slowly and straightened up. "I love you, Yao Yao." Yao's head snapped up and looked at Ivan. "D-Don't say things like that so l-loosely, Aru!" He stuttered. Ivan just smiled and scooted closer to the Chinese man. "Aww but that's what Yao Yao wanted to hear, da?" Yao tried to scoot away but he was already at the other arm of the bench. He tried to get off but strong arms were placed firmly on both sides of him. He tried to get out of his trap but couldn't. He froze as Ivan looked down at him. "But, Yao Yao. I do love you. I would do anything for you Yao Yao." Ivan leaned down by Yao's ear and whispered. "I want to please you, make you feel good. I want to love you my little Yao." Yao eyes widened and his face grew redder. He felt a small shiver run down his spine as Ivan leaned away so he was in front of Yao's face. He smiled before he gently kissed Yao's lips. Yao froze in place. He felt Ivan loosen his restraints and Yao moved his arm. Yao felt his heart beat increase as he kissed back. He let his eyes flutter closed and let his hand slip around Ivan's neck. Ivan placed his hands on the other man's hips and continued to kiss him. Ivan finally broke away and smiled as Yao looked at him as he gulped in air._

 _Ivan let Yao go as they straightened up. Yao stood up and started to walk towards the gate. Ivan followed shortly behind. Yao looked up at the stars. They shined brightly in the clear sky tonight. The moon was just a sliver. He continued walking till he reached his back door. He slid it open and walked inside. Ivan stopped at the first step. He was wondering if Yao will let him in, more or less not try and beat the shit out of him for the stunt he pulled. He smiled as Yao turned back to look at him. "Aiyah Aru. You'll catch cold standing there all night. Come in I make tea." Ivan skipped up the steps and closed the door. "So that means I can stay da?" Yao looked back at him and nodded. Ivan let out a 'yay' and skipped into the kitchen. "Oh does that mean me and Yao Yao get to share a bed, da?" HE smiled innocently. Yao turned around quickly. "DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK ARU!" HE yelled red-faced. Ivan just giggled and went into the living room. Yao watched after him until he was out of sight. He placed the tea pot on the stove top. He watched it as it heated up. He gingerly touched his lips and sighed. Ivan's lips were so soft. Yao thought back to the kiss and felt a blush rise up his neck. He swore he must have been beet red by now. His thought was cut off only by the sound of the steam as the pot whistled._

Yao sighed happily and placed his finger on his lip. He continued to look into space before a hand rested on Yao's shoulder. Yao jolted slightly and looked up. Ivan stood there and gently brushed Yao's hair back. He touched his cheek. "Let's go back to the house, da?" Yao nodded in agreement as Ivan helped him up. They walked back down the stone path hand in hand. Ivan stopped at the last step and turned to look at Yao. He let go of his hand and smiled. "Yao Yao needs to close his eyes first and keep it that way till me give ok, da?" Yao nodded and closes his eyes. He felt Ivan put a blindfold on him and give him a small kiss on the lips. He heard Ivan open the door and a hand guide him through it. Yao listened for any indication for what Ivan had for him. He let out a confused 'huh' as he felt the hand g away and Ivan's presence leave. HE stood there and waited.Finally he felt Ivan take out the knot that held the blind fold. He slowly removed it to reveal a banquet of food laid out for him. Yao blinked and looked back at Ivan. "Did you make all this for me, aru?" Ivan just gave a closed eyed smile and nodded. Yao smiled and went over to the table to eat.

 **.: After dinner:. (Sorry bad at describing scenes like this lmao)**

Yao and Ivan walked into the bedroom hand in hand. Ivan lay down on their shared bed and watched as Yao walked over to the bathroom. "Where are you going Yao Yao?" Yao looked back at him. "I'm going to take a bath, aru." Ivan nodded and watched as Yao closed the door. Yao sighed and walked over to the bath. He turned the faucet on and watched as the crystal clear water pour into the tub. He placed his hand in and felt the water. He hummed, seeing that it was good enough and started to strip. He started to undo his pants when he heard a creak. He looked up but saw nothing. He resumed to fully undress before slipping into the warm bath. He went to grab his shampoo and conditioner and began to wash his hair. He rinsed his hair out and relaxed as the water warmed him. He watched as the bubbled pooled and swirled around him. He sighed and placed a towel on his face and sighed as it warmed him.

He felt the water move a bit and splash slightly. He let out a hum before shifting. He froze as he felt something touch him. It didn't feel like a bottle or a towel. He slowly lifted his arms to remove the towel covering his eyes. He let out a gasp as Ivan swirled the water with his hand. Yao glared at him. "DID NO ONE TEACH YOU TO KNOCK, ARU?!" Ivan just giggled and began to take off his usual scarf and undo the buttons of his shirt. China blinked before he shields his eyes in embarrassment. He felt the water shift and splash. He cracked open his hands and sees Ivan sitting in the bath with him. Ivan smiled and reached over towards Yao and gingerly touched his cheek. Yao blushed and leaned into his touch softly. Ivan gave a giggle as he moved and leaned over Yao so that he was on top of him. Yao blushed harder and closed his eyes. Ivan leaned down and kisses his lips. Yao jolted slightly before placing his arms tenderly around his neck.

Yao moaned as he felt Ivan get slightly rougher. Yao's eyes snapped open as Ivan licked his lips asking for entrance. Yao refused and kept his mouth shut. Ivan groaned slightly as he ran his hand over Yao's right leg. Yao moaned slightly at this action. Ivan then rubbed is inner thigh as the kiss got more heated. He licked Yao's lips asking for entrance again but was denied again. He gave a groan as he let his hand travel lower. Yao gasped and broke the kiss and Ivan grabbed his erection. Ivan took this opportunity and slid his tongue into the smaller man's mouth. They fought for dominance as Ivan continued his assault. Finally Yao gave up and let himself be dominated by the Russian man. Ivan pulled away and squeezed Yao's now erect member, earning a loud moan. Ivan smiled at his lover and began to kiss his neck aggressively. Yao continued to moan. He loved being dominated by Ivan.

Ivan pulled away from his neck and began to lick and suck on Yao's chest. Yao let out a moan as he placed his hands in Ivan's silvery locks. Yao moaned as he went lower and lower until he stopped. He cracked a lust-filled eye open and looked at Ivan with a pleading look. Ivan smiled and grabbed Yao's hips. He began to grind softly against Yao. He leaned over and kissed Yao sloppily as he grind faster. Yao moaned louder and louder. Ivan loved hearing Yao's moans; it turned him on even more with every sound. Finally he leaned Yao over the rim of the tub and gave him three fingers to suck on. "This will help it hurt less." Ivan said softly. Yao moaned and took the fingers into his mouth. Ivan watched Yao work intently trough lust filled eyes. Ivan knew he had to take it slow or he might hurt his love.

When Ivan deemed them wet enough he removed them from Yao's mouth. Yao let out a groan of disapproval. Ivan giggled lowly. "Don't worry my little sunflower. You'll feel better soon." Ivan kissed Yao's cheek and he slowly inserted the first digit. Yao groaned and looked back at Ivan. Ivan smiled at him as he thrusted the finger a few times before adding another. Yao hissed in pain and felt his eyes get glossy. Ivan shushed him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he added another. Yao soon started to moan as Ivan went faster. He began to buck backwards trying to get more in him. Ivan smirked and removed him finger. "Oh MY little sunflower, we're at the best part." Ivan slowly inserted his erection into Yao. Yao gasped and moaned as he turned to look at his lover. Ivan slowly thrusted into Yao. Yao groaned and glared at Ivan. "F-Faster, aru." Ivan smirked and pulled out almost fully. "Ok Yao Yao." He thrusted his full length into his lover. Yao gasped and moaned as he tried to buck back.

Ivan started to slam into the small Chinese man over and over. Ivan let out occasional groans as Yao screamed out his name over and over in ecstasy. "F-FASTER IVAN. GO FASTER ARU!" Ivan obliged and started to thrust as hard as he could into his lover. Yao continued to call his name as water splashed all over the floor outside the tub. Yao felt his hand slip as he laid on his stomach fully as Ivan thrusted into him. His whole body rocked back and forth as they both moaned. "Ivan I'm going- I'm going to-" Yao screamed as he released on the tub's rim and on his stomach. He continued to moan as Ivan kept slamming into him. Ivan then readjusted him so he could see Yao's face. He placed his legs on his shoulders and continued to thrust. Yao screamed out and grabbed a fistful of Ivan's locks and held on to him like a life line. Ivan looked at Yao and they both knew they were about to come. Yao nodded slightly as he felt his come. He let out a loud scream and came all over his stomach and chest. Ivan moaned as he came inside Yao. Yao shuttered as he felt the warm, thick liquid being poured into him. Ivan gave weak thrust as they rode out their orgasm. After they were done Ivan collapsed next to Yao. Yao gulped in air along with Ivan as they let themselves rest a little. Ivan tenderly reached over and began to wash Yao off. Yao looked over at Ivan and began to do the same.

They got out of the tub and cleaned the mess they wrapped themselves in towels. Ivan carried Yao into their bedroom and set him down on the bed as he went through their drawers for nightclothes. Ivan helped Yao get dressed before he dressed himself. He lifted the blanket and placed Yao underneath as he got in as well. Yao snuggled into Ivan and sighed as he wrapped an arm around him.

*"Спокойной ночи, яо (Spokoynoy nochi, yao)"

**"晚安伊万(Wǎn'ān yī wàn)"

OK SO THAT'S DONE! I LOVE ROCHU OML IT IS LIKE IN MY TOP 5 HETALIA OTPs!

Ok so

*Goodnight Yao (Russian)

**Goodnight Ivan (Traditional Chinese)

So wasn't this a nice lemon? Idk I just wrote it XD. If u want your favorite OTP in a lemon either private message me or comment (Prefer comment) and I will do it most likely.

Share this, like this, follow this and I'll make more!

Bye!

~Krystal


	3. (Austria x Piano) Le piano

LE PIANO (Austria x Piano) for Magentacrazedgirl8

Fyi: Screwing of objects

Austria sighed as he walked through the halls of his mansion. He walked quietly as he searched for what he was looking for. He paused as he came to a familiar door. He slowly opened it to reveal a deserted room only accompanied by a piano in the middle. A smirk came on to his face as he shut the door behind him and strolled over to the piano. He ran his finger gently over the keys and hummed to himself. He pressed on and heard the sound echo through the room. He let out a small moan as he retracted his hand and stood in front of the object.

He looked around again before he looked back at his target. He gently hugged the edges of it before he humped it. He sighed gently before he started again. He got only slightly faster each time. He moaned loudly as he tightened his grip on the piano. He gave it a single lick before he detached himself from it.

He slowly started to unbuckle his pants and pulled them down. He palmed himself as he ran his free hand over the keys gently, occasionally pressing down on them and moaning at the sound. He pulled down his boxers to reveal his swollen erection. He turned around and reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a small vibrator and moaned slightly as he gazed at it. He lowered himself onto the floor and placed the vibrator at his entrance. He moaned softly as he inserted it inside him. He let out a moan as it was inside him. He reached for the remote and gently turned it to the third setting.

He moaned as he grabbed his erection and started pumping. He grabbed onto the piano and started to hump it again; rubbing himself against it to create the friction he needed to reach his release. He grabbed the remote again and turned it to the highest setting.

His moans got louder and louder as he continued this act. Finally with a small shout he came on the side of the piano. Rubbing slightly to ride out his orgasm. He let out shutter breaths and reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief He placed it on the seat to the piano and looked back at his erection. He grabbed it once again and started to pump up and down as the vibrator continued to bring him pleasure. He moaned and pumped faster as he stated licking the leg of the piano. He screamed again as he cummed on the leg of the piano. He gingerly grabbed the cord to the vibrator and pulled it out. He turned it off and stated to clean the piano gently.

Once finished he started to dress himself and stood up. He gave a small smile and pressed one of the keys. The sound vibrated throughout the room. He chuckled. "See you next week at the same time?" He pressed the key again. "Ok. By my love." He smiled as he turned to leave, vibrator in hand. He let out a gasp as he looked in the direction of the doorway. Prussia and Hungary stood there, cameras in hand, faces red from containing their laughter. He blinked slowly before he felt his face get red. He gazed at them in silence. "Hungary I can expla-" Hungary bursted out laughing along with Prussia. "It's ok Austria. I'm just going to go to bed." Austria watched as his Ex-Wife walked out of sight. He looked back at Prussia in a terrified silence.

The Prussian smirked. "I wonder how many views this video will get?" Austria eyes widened as he went to reach for the camera. Prussia pulled away and laughed. "No NO Austria. Don't want me to accidently press the wrong button." Austria scowled at him. Prussia smirked. "You know ve can forget this ever happened if….." Austria looked at him with shame in his eyes. "If vhat?" Prussia strolled over to him. "Your display was funny but also alluring Austria. But this deal isn't for my pleasure alone. I and someone else want to see you beautiful display in person. So what do you say Austria? Vanna forget this ever happened?" Austria gazed at him in disgust but also some little sparks of excitement. He slowly nodded and looked away. Prussia let out his signature laugh and smirked.

"Same time next week. Don't forget to put on your best display for your guest…"


End file.
